I can't really complain
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney has a complaint but Chris is just too drunk to care! Chris has other things on his mind.


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!

Today was Friday and that meant one thing only! It was the weekend and it was his time off and he didn't have to watch any of these kids! What would a host enjoy doing on the weekend on a plane with hardly any space to move in and no friends to visit? A host would enjoy locking himself in his fancy room all weekend and not seeing any of these kids! Another thing a host would enjoy is getting drunk as he possibly could. Yep, they had the weekend off to mingle and he had the weekend off to booze it up!

Chris loved the weekends because of this, he didn't have to see them at all and they didn't bother him! He would just get drunk and ignore them! They all usually left him alone anyway.

**KNOCK **

**KNOCK **

**KNOCK **

"Great….." Chris sighed getting out of his hot tub "Just what I need….."

Chris was already drunk, in fact he's been drinking for 3 hours now! Would it be fair to say Chris was an alcoholic? Yes, it would.

Chris looked at his clock and it was after 9pm, the contestants would still be up at this hour but the fact that one of them was at his door annoyed him, he was going to ignore them and hope they go away soon, this was HIS time and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it. Chris sat in his hot tub and shut his eyes.

**KNOCK **

**KNOCK**

**KNOCK **

"I know you're in there!" Came the voice of Courtney "I need to talk to you!"

Chris sighed and got up, he knew he didn't have a choice, Courtney would never leave him alone and go away until she got what she wanted and in this case she wanted to talk to Chris.

"What?" Chris yelled as he opened his door "Don't you have someone else to bug?"

"I want to tell you about Harold" Courtney was tapping her feet on his floor "He's picking his nose and wiping it on the window!"

"What do you care anyway?" Chris laughed "You're team is in first class….."

"But I have to see it on the window!" Courtney complained "I want you to do something!"

"I'd like a lot of things" Chris told her "Just punch Harold or something…"

"Can't you pretend to even care?" Courtney walked into his room

"I'm too drunk to care" Chris told her "I can't even fucking see straight!"

"Could you at least put some pants on?" Courtney asked him "You shouldn't even be allowed to have booze on this plane with minors present!"

"How about you help me take my pants off?" Chris smirked at her and kicked the door shut and pinned her to it. "I'll give you a clue…"

"No, I'm good" Courtney told him "Can I just leave?"

Chris did not respond instead he moved one of his hands down to the button of her pants and started playing with it. Courtney did not respond to this well and tried to slap his hand away from her. All Chris did was unbutton her pants and smirk at her.

"Would you like to unzip them?" Chris asked her "Or would you like me to do it?"

Courtney said nothing and did nothing, she knew what Chris expected her to do but she couldn't believe that even in this drunken state he was in he managed to still have control, would he remember this in the morning? Would he even care? Knowing Chris most likely not.

Courtney didn't want to deal with an angry drunk so she decided that she would unzip her pants herself and slide them down to her ankles, Chris smiled in approval of this and slid his tongue into her mouth. Courtney moaned with pleasure, She couldn't deny it he was an amazing kisser and he was most likely good at other things too, which if Chris had his way she would surely find out.

"I knew you would like it" Chris finally pulled away, you could smell the alcohol on his breath "Now where too? The shower or the hot tub?"

Chris wrapped his arms around her waist using her to also hold himself up in the process. He was sucking on her neck, surely she would have something to show for that in the morning.

"Let's just go to the bed" Chris finally decided "its classic!"

He picked her up and made his way over to his bed and immediately started unhooking her bra, Chris wasted no time at all and got straight to work, every thrust in her made her moan with pleasure, suddenly she didn't mind being there with Chris.

Once Chris was finished he fell asleep and Courtney left the room with a smile on her face, he may not remember it but she will and if Chris wants to get drunk every weekend she decided that she may just have to start complaining on the weekends a bit more.

**I don't actually consider this a lemon so I don't think I should rate it M **

**Let me know what you guys think? As always I look forward to hearing your feedback! **


End file.
